


Rouen: The Death of Jaune Arc

by Deamon_Hunter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Afterlife, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deamon_Hunter/pseuds/Deamon_Hunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of a long journey, will Jaune become a hero? At the end of a twisting road, will he finally find peace? Will he be able to face those he's saved? Will he be able to face the girl he failed? Or will he, like his body become dust in the wind? Dedicated to Monty Oum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rouen: The Death of Jaune Arc

**Author's Note:**

> Rouen
> 
> I wrote this in about 2 hours. Kind of popped into my head while I was trying to plan out some other chapters for Pyrrhic Legacy. A little bittersweet but I really enjoyed writing it.
> 
> RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth
> 
> Song lyrics belong to their respective owners. "Wings" Lyrics by Jeff Williams
> 
> Red vs. Blue owned by Rooster teeth. Moral of the speech is not (I don't think)

Jaune glared at the Amber eyes across from him. His glare hardened as he saw his foe grin. "Ruby, Get them out of here." He ordered. Ruby was behind him kneeling over Ren and Nora, both of whom were gravely injured.

"Jaune! We should fight together!" Ruby exclaimed, concern clear on her face.

"Not this time Ruby, rendezvous with your team and get out of here." He ordered calmly. Ruby paused for a second before lifting the two members of Team JNPR.

'You'll meet up with us?" Ruby asked, a hint of hope mixed with the fear in her voice.

"Yeah." Jaune replied half-heartedly.

"Promise?" Ruby asked.

Jaune looked back at her, a hint of sorrow in his eyes.

Tears welled in Ruby's eyes but she didn't argue. She took a deep breath and then was gone, a shower of rose petals being all that remained.

"Do you really think you can face me?" His foe asked, chuckling as she approached him, her crimson dress waving in the wind.

Jaune did not reply, instead drawing Crocea Mors and readying his shield.

'How long has it been? We fought in haven, I hope for your sake you have improved since then." She said, floating off the ground, flames igniting from her fingertips.

Jaune smirked. 'It's not like you to be so talkative Cinder. What's up? Missing Mercury?" He asked, trying to remind the woman of her subordinate who fell by his hand.

Haven had been so long ago. It was amazing that a year and a half had already passed. Almost two since he had last been in Beacon. Even longer since he had last been in this room, or what was left of it. He had grown stronger since then so much stronger. He and Ruby had persuaded Emerald to defect, he had killed Mercury Black in Mistral.

Now he would be the hero he always wanted to be. He would save his friends, and with a little luck, kill Cinder Fall.

"The Nikos girl died here. I suppose it is only fitting for the same to happen to you."

Jaune ducked and leapt to the side as flames burst towards him. He leapt forward, getting within striking distance.

Cinder retreated, a burst of flaming forcing Jaune to retreat.

'Such an unreliable partner! You let her die!" Cinder shouted

"Have you chosen a partner?"

"No, I think I'll let the chips fall where they may."

Jaune ignored the voice in his head and let Cinder's words roll of his back. He surged forward gathering his aura in his sword. He may not have a semblance, but there were ways to manipulate aura that most didn't know of. He gambled Cinder didn't either.

Cinder brought up a wall of fire. Jaune willed himself to move through the wall, it scorched his skin but he brought his blade down in a weaker-than-expected blow. It did not matter.

Cinder had not expected the strike, once long ago, perhaps Jaune would have been slow enough that cinder could have had time to block or dodge. But not today not now. Jaune's blade glanced off her aura. The burst of color blinded Jaune briefly. He retreated, gaining distance to avoid an immediate counterattack. He looked up at cinder. Her face expressing confusion. She flexed her hand, willing fire to appear.

"Aura negation. An equal but oppositely charged aura can temporarily disrupt another aura. You can't use your semblance or fall maiden powers." Jaune said, steadying his stance. His eyes widened in surprise as Cinder summoned her duel blades.

"Well then, a swordfight it is."

The blades crashed against each other, Jaune and Cinder close enough to touch. The battle could only continue. Jaune pressed his advantage, permitting glancing blows to strike him in return for actually striking cinder.

What felt like hours later, Jaune heard the roar of a bullhead. For a moment, he wondered if Ruby had carelessly come back for him. Nora and Ren needed immediate care, Weiss was crippled, a nevermore having crushed her leg. Blake was injured and Yang's cybernetic arm was inoperable because of am EMP. Ruby needed to leave. The had done their job, killed the Dragon. Nobody had expected Cinder.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask."

In a way Jaune was happy to see the bullhead fly over him and vanish into the distance. He didn't know if Ruby and the others were on that ship, but he chose to believe they were. That regardless of how this fight ended, they would survive, and continue this war.

"You can't win boy. Not against me. You are nothing." Cinder hissed, Shoving Jaune off balance before slashing with both blades. Jaune tumbled backwards crashing into one of the ruined walls.

"You made it to Beacon, that speaks volumes of what you are capable of!"

As they two foes clashed again, Jaune noticed a slight glow from cinder. She was regaining her ability to use aura. He needed to end this soon.

He swung downwards with as much force as he could muster. Cinder raised both swords to block. The blade caught, Jaune rammed his shield into Cinder who flew backwards. She pushed herself onto one knee and glared at him. Penetrating, deep hatred was all that Jaune could see.

"Gloves finally coming of Cindy?" He asked with a grin. He was talking big, but his aura was in the yellow and he didn't have access to a semblance. Aura manipulation was exhausting, and with how quickly Cinder was recovering would probably be useless.

Cinder glare hardened even more as she launched herself forward. Jaune brought up his shield, the force of cinders blow knocking him to the edge of the tower. Cinder gabbed him by his collar and flung him backwards over her. He lost his grip on Crocea Mors, the sword skittering off the side of the tower. Jaune struck the stone flooring rolling into a pile of rubble.

"When I think of Destiny I don't think of some predetermined fate you can't escape."

Is this what Pyrrha felt at the end? Jaune wondered as he saw Crocea Mors plummet to the ground below. Or did she stand up and continue, knowing that she would never leave.

"But rather… some final goal, something you work towards your entire life."

Jaune pushed himself up, glancing at his shield. Pyrrha didn't give up, she kept fighting, and he wouldn't shame her, not now, not after everything that had happened.

He rushed forward raising his shield as he saw Cinder's blades become a bow. He felt the first arrow strike his shield. The arrowhead inches from his face. He kept running.

"Your stance is all wrong"

He pushed forward as he felt a second arrow strike the shield. Worst came to worse he would shove her off the edge and use his own body to make sure she couldn't fly.

"Let me help!"

Jaune estimated it would only be another second. Then he would slam into cinder, manipulate her aura through his shield and shove her off the tower. A searing pain in his leg caused him to fall to the ground. He glanced at his leg, a single arrow had pierced it, near the knee. Cinder walked up to him.

"Such a shame. Nikos must be weeping." She said reaching out to cup Jaune's chin. Jaune swung his shield outward in one final act of defiance. Cinder quickly back stepped, a burst of fire flinging Jaune into a nearby wall. Before he could fall two arrow struck Jaune's shoulders pinning him in place. He grunted in pain.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality."

Cinder approached, grinning as she held a ball of fire. Jaune could only watch as she approached, his aura exhausted. He was too weak to move, too weak to fight.

Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all.

"I will make you suffer." Cinder promised.

Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul,

"Please Cindy, shut up." Jaune mocked. Cinder frowned before she laid a hand on his cheek.

and by my shoulder, protect thee.

"You are not a hero. You have not saved anyone. Only delayed the inevitable." She said as She started to glow. Jaune felt a burning heat well up inside him.

"Do you… believe in destiny?" Jaune asked. Cinder cocked her head, the situation almost a carbon copy of a previous one.

"How fitting." Was her reply as she ignited Jaune's body. Jaune did not scream, even as his entire body burst into flames. He did not utter a word.

Only when the boy was nothing but ash in the breeze did Cinder leave, searching for the sword he had carried, she would see that it was burnt too.

Jaune awoke, but perhaps awoke would not be quite correct. It was more a realization, the world became vivid as if he had been only half-conscious his entire life and only recently gained full consciousness.

"Where am I?" he asked. He was staring up at a blue sky. he glanced around. The place looked so familiar, like the name was on the tip of his tongue. He just couldn't place it. He saw a fountain. The path lined with stone. It was like a park, but it was more significant, he didn't know why but it was.

"Has it really been that long since you passed before that fountain, met all of us and began your great adventure?" A voice asked. He recognized the voice immediately, how couldn't he?

"Pyrrha?" he asked aloud, turning to see the Spartan walking towards him. There was a smile on her face.

"It's been awhile Jaune. You've grown a lot." She said. Jaune smiled at the compliment. But suddenly a horrific thought blossomed in is mind.

"Ruby and the others! Are they-"

"You've saved them." Pyrrha said confidently.

"How do you know?" Jaune asked. Pyrrha offered a playful grin.

"I know." She said sheepishly.

"Thank goodness." Jaune said, a burden lifting from his shoulders. He sat on the cobblestone pathway. Pyrrha place her hand on her hips a small smile on her face.

"So worried about your friends you forget to worry about yourself? Typical Jaune Arc." She said sitting next to him.

"So… I'm dead." He said, looking up at the sky. It wasn't a question, more a statement of fact. Pyrrha rested a head on his shoulder.

"Yes." She said. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to keep from tearing up. "I'm sorry."

"For what? It's not your fault."

"If I hadn't tried to face Cinder alone, maybe we wouldn't be here."

"Pyrrha." Jaune began "Do you still believe in destiny?"

Pyrrha lifted her head and turned to look at Jaune, who returned her gaze.

"Yes." She said firmly, nodding her head.

"So do I. My goal was to be a hero. I think, at the end, giving everyone time to escape, time to avoid Cinder, I think that I was able to be that hero. Maybe not the one with a happily ever after, but a hero like I wanted to be."

"You were always a hero to me." Pyrrha responded. Jaune chuckled awkwardly.

"Nah, I don't think I was when I started at Beacon."

"There are moments when you have a choice. Making the right choice, even if it is infinitely harder, that's what makes someone a hero."

"Heh, I wonder if I made the right choice today." Jaune asked.

"I wonder the same thing about my choice." Pyrrha responded, she pushed herself off the ground and offered Jaune her hand. He took it and she pulled him up.

"Ready to go exploring?" She asked. Jaune nodded.

They had walked around the campus for a while; things were just like they had always been. Jaune thought it was like walking through an old home. While things might seem unfamiliar, you never really forget it.

Pyrrha stopped outside the library. "Do you remember this place?" She whispered.

"The library?" Pyrrha shook her head.

"Oh." Jaune said as he realized. Not the library, the spot they were at, where Pyrrha had asked him about destiny so long ago.

"There was so much I wanted to tell you, that I should have told you, but I didn't."

"You can explain it to me now if you want." Jaune offered walking to the spot he had sat at so long ago. He sat down and patted the spot next to him. Pyrrha quietly sat there. Slowly she rested her head on his shoulder again. Jaune felt her hand resting on his. He slowly shifted his hand to intertwine their fingers. A hitched gasp made him wonder if maybe he had read too deeply into things, or worse, that even his sisters advice was wrong. Did girls like holding hands? Or was it that he had mistaken the atmosphere?

"If you don't-"

"No. It's great." She said nestling deeper into his shoulder. He relaxed a little. Part of him wanted to laugh at the irony; Pyrrha Nikos liked him, not the spur of the moment crush, but actually like-liked him. Not something he really expected, then again kissing him and then shoving him into a locker did send mixed messages.

"Soooo…" Jaune began, trying to figure out how to avoid a repeat of last time.

"Tell me Jaune, What's you're favorite fairytale?" Pyrrha asked.

"Huh?

'Your favorite childhood fairytale, there are tons of them, you must have had a favorite."

"I remember one about a boy who pulled a sword from a stone. But it was also a little sad. I like that one a lot. The Forgotten King I think?"

"The Forgotten King." Pyrrha mused, reaching back into her memories for the story. It's about a boy who becomes king, and chooses to rule justly. But is cursed to be forgotten by his subjects, thus he is forced to rule from the shadows and others are praised for his achievements."

"It's sad, but it's amazing that he still wants to do good and not get praised for it."

"The mark of a true hero." Pyrrha agreed. "Jaune, do you know the story of the Four Maidens?"

Of course Jaune knew the story, it was a close second on the Arc Family's favorite bedtime stories list. "Yeah, but my memory is hazy, why don't you remind me?" Jaune asked a playful grin on his face. Pyrrha smiled and lifted their hands into the air, staring intently at their intertwined fingers.

'Long ago there was an old warlock…" She began. Jaune closed his eyes an imagined the story as Pyrrha told it. I wish this would never end he thought.

"The end." Pyrrha finished. Jaune opened his eyes as the sound of a piano slowly drifted through the air.

One life, Is not a long time, when you're waiting, For a small sign.

"What's that?" Jaune asked, glancing at Pyrrha. She looked miserable.

"It's time." She said sullenly.

'What do you mean?" Jaune asked.

Patience is hard to find, shadows seem to fill your life.

He glanced around. "What's going on Pyrrha?"

'We are at a crossroads. A place that exists for those souls who cannot, or do not wish to pass on."

"Why didn't you?" Jaune asked. Pyrrha stood, gently pulling her with him.

"Do you really need to ask?" She questioned.

"Me?" Jaune assumed, Pyrrha nodded She let go of his hand.

"I couldn't move on until I explained myself, until I actually made myself clear." She looked at Jaune her green eyes staring right into his soul.

"From the very moment I saw you, I clung to you. At first, it was because you saw me for me. But it became… more." She said glancing down for a moment at their still entwined hands. She turned towards the music, still playing a gentle lullaby.

Don't be disappointed; don't let your heart break. Don't spend another minute, in this way. It's okay.

"I fell for you Jaune Arc. I love you." She said firmly.

Jaune wasn't certain what to say. So he didn't say anything. Thank Weiss for the fact that I've improved at reading the mood. He thought as he gently leaned in for a kiss.

Their lips touched quietly. It wasn't fiery and passionate, more a clear message. Emotions rather than desire drove them forward as Pyrrha slowly deepened the kiss. Slowly they separated and Jaune opened his eyes.

Twelve hours, is a long night. When you're searching, with no hope in sight.

"I have hope.' Jaune joked over the sound of the song.

Aimless, on the inside; And the damage, Makes you want to hide.

"So do I." Pyrrha said "I'm not afraid to hide anymore." Her back straightened as she turned. "Let's go." Jaune held her hand letting his fingers entwine with hers. he gave a gentle squeeze. She smiled as she turned and walked towards the sound of music.

Jaune nodded in approval and walked beside her. Pyrrha had hid from whatever this was to see him again. And while it was tempting to hide and wait for his friends, he realized it would be a long wait.

I know that it seems pointless; I know that it feels fake. I know you can't stand the thought of, being stray, One more day.

As Jaune and Pyrrha followed the music they realized it was coming from the auditorium. They rushed forward, seeing several figures. Two dressed in green, another in white and pink. The shorter of the two in green stood straight. teh girl in pink and white had her hands resting behind her head.

"None of you are strays anymore. you have all found your way back here. To reunite." Said Professor Ozpin.

"Professor Ozpin?" Jaune asked, as Pyrrha held her free hand up to her mouth, realizing the implications of Ozpin's presence. Ozpin nodded. "I certainly can't make my students do this alone."

Jaune looked at the other two students. "It seems, I didn't save everyone." He muttered weakly.

Ren looked downcast "We got out on a bullhead, but my injuries were too severe."

"And there were complications with treating my injuries." Nora said quietly.

There was a gentle silence between them as they all came to realize that this had all likely happened in less than a day. Jaune felt his heart sink. he wasn;t the hero he thought he was.

"But team JNPR is back together!" Nora exclaimed, a massive grin on her face. Jaune was snapped out of his misery and smiled too, knowing it was a little forced. Ren smiled slightly at the sight of his childhood friend, ever the optimist.

"Well fearless leader, what exactly shall we do?" Pyrrha asked.

"Are you two dating finally?" Nora shrieked, excitement getting the better of her.

Ozpin quietly smiled as he observed team JNPR, they were taking death rather well.

Jaune turned to Ozpin. "Are the others-" Ozpin raised a hand.

"Jaune there are certain things you must have realized about stories by now." Ozpin said. "In fairytales, the hero sacrifices themselves for a greater purpose. And because of this the forces of good are victorious. The darkness is pushed back for another generation, and the survivors get to live a life of happiness, raising children, believing in the comfort that their children will not have to face similar struggles." Ozpin said with a gentle sigh.

"But the hero never gets to see that." Ren continued. 'that ending is not for them, they do not get to learn if their friends succeeded."

"Yes. Ms. Nikos, you said you knew they survived, how?" Ozpin asked

"I felt it. I felt it and I knew." Pyrrha explained. Ozpin nodded a smile upon his lips.

"That is true faith Mr. Arc. The faith that even if you do not get to achieve your greatest ambitions, that your effort transcends yourself. That your dedication, your sacrifice will inspire another, that it will save lives." Ozpin paused for a moment, looking at Jaune intently. "Do you have that faith?"

Jaune looked at the others. First at Nora, the crazy, pancake loving, syrup consuming berserker. She had a heart big enough to rival Ruby's, even if she was a little bit aggressive in expressing said love.

Then Ren, quiet and studious. He was dedicated to his friends and was always a pillar of support for those in need. He didn't know how he would have pulled through Mistral, let alone everything afterwards, had it not been for Ren.

Finally Pyrrha, The Invincible Girl who was not so invincible after all. She had inspired him to be more, had enabled him to reach higher than he ever dared. Until now, his biggest regret wasn't that he didn't save her, he couldn't, Cinder was too powerful. he had made peace with that fact. It was that he didn't have a chance to really say goodbye, to explain how he felt. Maybe now he wouldn't have to say goodbye. Explaining how he felt was still on the to do list.

Dry your eyes now, baby; Broken wings won't hold you down. You'll take flight soon, baby. You'll be lifted up, And you'll be there.

"Yes." Jaune said. He felt Nora's arms wrap around him, Pyrrha and Ren as she brought them all into a bear hug. "Team JNPR back together forever!" She cheered.

"Are you ready then?" Ozpin asked Jaune looked at Pyrrha with a grin, feeling the comforting squeeze of her hand. He nodded.

"Very well then." Ozpin replied. He pushed open the door to the auditorium, bright white light shining through.

"We'll go first." Ren volunteered.

"No, let's all go together." Jaune insisted. Ren nodded grasping Nora's hand as she squealed in joy. Nora grabbed Jaune's hand in a crushing grip.

"Nora! Too tight! Too tight!" Jaune exclaimed as Pyrrha giggled.

"Sorry Jaune." Nora said loosening her grip a little.

Jaune looked back at the professor "When team RWBY comes through, which should be a long wait, say hi for us. And tell them we're okay."

Ozpin smiled. "Of course Mr. Arc. It will be my pleasure."

"Ready?" Jaune asked, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora nodded in return.

"Then let's go!" Nora exclaimed dragging the others along for a short sprint into the auditorium.

Ozpin closed the door as the last tip of Pyrrha's ponytail vanished into the light.

"Best of luck in the next life." He whispered before leaving.

Beacon was, at it usually had been, empty again. For only the greatest of heroes could see the shining halls, wander the corridors and see the light. Only those who had suffered hardships none should have to bear. Those experiences made heroes, and at times, broke them. The choices they made shaped by their experience.

Ozpin was strolling through the halls as he heard an explosion outside. Turning he saw a crater and a plume of smoke. He sighed, knowing it could only be them.

"You dolt! Thirty years! Thirty years! And this is how it ends! I should have kept calling you crater face!"

"Hey Ice princess! Don't call my sister that!

"Its heiress actually."

"Actually it's CEO. She isn't a heiress anymore."

"Rubes, a dust explosion that big? I don't think she's the CEO now."

"It was just a sneeze! It couldn't have been that bad..."

Ozpin smiled warmly. How time did fly. But heroes were always welcome at Beacon, for as long as they needed. He did have a message to pass on to this particular group, convenient for him that they all came at once. Maybe he would sit down and talk with them, over coffee this time? That sounded like a good idea, he walked towards the cafeteria, he needed to get the cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> This story, while several years late, is dedicated to Monty Oum, without whom, I would never have gotten back into writing stories. Rest in Peace.  
> ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Ozpin's lecture is blatantly based off of Church's speech from RvB: The End. I thought that it would be something that Jaune would need to hear after discovering two of his closest friends died soon after him.
> 
> Fun fact: Rouen is the city Joan of Arc was killed in, I thought since this story revolves around the death of Jaune Arc it was a fitting title.
> 
> So please tell me what you think. Comments are appreciated!
> 
> Please favorite and review!


End file.
